Forum:Audited Series 2 - Discussion
OK, it's my first tournament as host, so apologies for any mistakes I make (feel free to delete that duplicate basepage I set up the wrong way), but hopefully I can make it run as smoothly as possible. Anyway, the rest of yous have until 6:30pm UK time Monday to vote on and debate the issues below.Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Judges OK, I must confess, I'm not really sure if you guys have a system in place for deciding who the judges are in these tournaments, so I'll let you sort this out among yourselves. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Usually, it involves having a current judge withdraw, with the host deciding who will replace them. I would like to stay on for one more tournament at least, since I have no idea how active I will be when I start university. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:36, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Heat Format OK, I think we can all agree that we keep the number of robots and heats the same, but what format should this series take? Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Gauntlet and Trials Same as the original, for both heats and semi-finals. Series 4 format Two melees of six robots, with one eliminated. And if so, what format should the semi-finals take? #Yep, this is the one in my opinion. Gauntlets are pretty pointless in my opinion, since we already know how the majority of robots will perform. As for the trials, they are simply to unpredictable to make a fair judgement. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:36, April 27, 2018 (UTC) #This is tough because though I absolutely HATE the Gauntlet and Trial it is still a part of the "classics" and feels more genuine that said a Series 4 format is just too good to miss out on and makes things more interesting.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:39, April 27, 2018 (UTC) #I think it'd be legit interesting to see just how battle capable some of these robots are. CrashBash (talk) 19:45, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Seeds Whereas the actual Series 2 had just six seeds, this tournament will have twelve seeds, so one in each heat. Please vote on your seed list below. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Robot Changes Given how few non-qualifiers we know of, I doubt there will be very many of these, but nonetheless, for completeness sake, we should have a vote on this too. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Vote here please Use this space to vote on the seedings, and on any binnings/replacings. Crash Seeds *7th: Griffon *8th: Nemesis *9th: Rameses II *10th: Cruella *11th: G.B.H. *12th: Plunderbird 2 The top six seeds remain intact. Binned *Pain (for never moving) *The Parthian Shot (for never working) Replaced *Bumblebot *Forklift SpaceManiac888 Seeds 1. Roadblock 2. Bodyhammer 3. Chaos 4. Cassius 5. Griffon 6. Mortis 7. Killertron 8. Rameses II 9. Nemesis 10. Cruella 11. G.B.H. 12. Plunderbird 2 This looks like a bit of a generic line-up, but I stand by it. Considering that Bodyhammer not only outlasted Robot the Bruce, Recyclopse and Cunning Plan, but kept the same tried and tested design, I am happy to put it above the sequels. Mortis outranks Killertron due to generally being closer at beating one of the grand finalists, while Rameses II gets the eighth seed due to being the sequel to Skarab. Nemesis, Cruella and G.B.H. gain the next three seed places due to being defeated by grand finalists in the heat-semi. Plunderbird 2 gains the last spot on the basis that Plunderbird 1 received the Best Design Award. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) To be binned *Pain *The Parthian Shot: Both robots are to be binned simply because they failed to either move or even enter the arena, and thus we have little knowledge on how well they would actually perform. To be added *Bumblebot *Jim Struts: These machines were not only able to showcase decent movement (unlike the two above and Laterial Thought and Malice), but unlike Forklift, did seem pretty decent. And that's it. I really do not think we need any more replacements, to be honest. Indeed, we known almost nothing about Apocalyptic Lawnmower, while we know little about Gnasher. I would rather keep Piece De Resistance in please. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Diotoir #Roadblock #Bodyhammer - Came second #Chaos - Came Third #Cassius - Came fourth #Griffon #Mortis #Killertron #Rameses II #G.B.H. #Cruella #Dreadnaut #Napalm Based on performance with Grand Finalists at top, Heat Finalists after and, semi finalists last Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2018 (UTC)